Till Death Do us Part
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: Part 2 of the Chloe Saga. The Winchesters head to the North Carolina coast, while there Dean and Chloe remarry. As a surprise Sam sends them to a bed and breakfast for their honeymoon. They quickly find out the place isn't as cozy as they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chloe James Winchester stood alone in the small room, she ran her hands down the simple silky white dress and smiled. The dress was strapless and went straight down to her feet, she tied a light blue ribbon around her waist. She glanced in the mirror to check on her make-up and hair, her make-up was basic, but her icy blue eyes were standing out the most. She added a touch of lip gloss to her lips before scrunching her hair to make more curls. Her long dark brown hair was hung loosely down her back in hundred of curls. Once she was satisfied with the way she looked, she walked to the floor to ceiling window and looked out at the beautiful ocean. She smiled as she watched two workers put the finishing touches on the wooden gazebo, that her and her husband Dean Winchester were going to be standing under soon, as they spoke their vows. While she waited she flashed back to the last week or so. It started when she met Dean in Vegas and woke up beside him in bed, married. If that didn't freak her out enough, next she found out what Dean and his younger brother Sam does for a living. They hunt monsters,ghost,werewolves and everything else. After helping them on a hunt, she asked them to help solve her parent's murder. After arriving in her old town in North Carolina, she was instantly hit with secret after secret, as well as running into old friends, some good and one bad. In the end she found out her grandpa had a affair years ago with a girl named Taylor, after she become pregnant, they got into a fight and he accidentally shot her. Then with help from some friends, he hid the murder. Years later her grandpa and dad become hunters,grandpa was scared Taylor would come back to spill his secret so he raised her ghost to destroy her. Before he could, she possessed her mom, who shot her dad and then herself. Every 5 years Taylor killed, until the Winchesters arrived into town. After a few close calls, they were able to destroy her for good. After that they took a quick trip to the beach to remarry, since they were to drunk to remember the first one. Now, here Chloe stood in the small room at a chapel by the beach, waiting for the workers to finish setting up. She shivered when she saw the cold december wind blow a fake rose out of one of the workers hands.

Chloe laughed to herself and shook her head,"_who gets married on new year's eve at the beach?" _

Before she answer herself, there was a knock at the door. She turned around to look at the door before she yelled,"Come in."

Sam walked in, wearing a pair of khaki pants and a loose fitting white button down shirt, Chloe already knew Dean was wearing the same thing. Her best friend,Kaylee walked in after him, dressed in a long light blue silk dress. They both smiled when they saw Chloe.

"Oh my God, you look so beautiful, Lo." Kaylee said with a tear in her eye.

Chloe pointed to her,"Don't you dare cry, you will make me cry."

"I'm sorry, i can't help it. You're so gorgeous." She said before hugging Chloe tightly.

"She's right, you look amazing, Chloe." Sam said as he gave her a quick hug.

"How's Dean?" She asked Sam.

"Pacing the room, ready to get this started. He said he's excited to see you." Sam answered.

She smiled at the answer.

Kaylee stood in front of the window, Chloe was just standing in front of, she also shivered when she saw the wind blow.

She turned to look at Chloe,"Who gets married on new year's eve at the beach?"

Chloe laughed,"I just asked myself the same thing."

"That is something us crazy Winchesters do," Sam said proudly before adding,"You better get use to it, you're a Winchester now. You'll be doing crazy things soon."

"I have already done a lot of crazy things since i met you two." Chloe said laughing.

Sam nodded his head and laughed,"Yeah, that's true."

Kaylee looked at Sam,"Don't let her fool you, she was crazy before, trust me. I have plenty of crazy Chloe stories."

"Really? Like what?" Sam asked.

"Well, there was the time we stole one of her grandfather's car and..."

"Ok, story time is over." Chloe interrupted her.

"I'll tell you later." Kaylee whispered to Sam.

Sam laughed before turning back toward Chloe,"You ready for this?"

She took a deep breath before smiling,"Yeah, i am."

There was another knock at the door, Kaylee walked to the door and opened it. Kaylee's mom, Kitty, was standing on the other side.

"Hey, mom. Come in." Kaylee said before stepping aside. Kitty walked into the room, wearing a long dark blue dress, she smiled when she saw Chloe.

"You make a beautiful bride, Your mother would be so proud of you." She said.

Chloe smiled,"Thanks."

"Can i have a moment alone with Chloe?" Kitty asked them.

"Sure" They said before quickly hugging Chloe and walking out of the room.

Once alone, Kitty hugged her,"Thank you so much for inviting me. I would hate to have missed this."

"I may not forgive you yet, but i do want to try. It will just take time."

"I understand that." Kitty said,"I'm just grateful you are willing to try."

"Kitty, would you do me a favor?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Sure, name it."

"Will you walk me down the aisle?"

Kitty's eyes filled with tears,"I would be honored to."

While they hugged, the justice of the peace, Barbara, knocked once on the door before opening it and walking in.

She gasp when she saw Chloe,"You look very beautiful, Mrs, Winchester. Are you ready to begin?"

Chloe smiled,"Yes i am."

Barbara smiled back as she held open the door,"Let's get starts then."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Minutes later Chloe stepped barefoot onto the beach sand and looked down the aisle, there was white rose petals leading all the way to the wooden gazebo, the gazebo was covered with fake blue and white roses. Standing on one side of the gazebo was Sam, the best man, on the other side was Kaylee, the maid of honor, in the middle was Barbara and finally in front of Barbara stood Dean, he look up and locked eyes with Chloe.

"Wow." Was all he whispered when he saw her standing there.

She smiled, as Kitty stood by her side and grabbed her arm, which has luckily healed from all the cuts.

As the sun slowly set,they walked down the aisle, when they made it to the gazebo, Kitty held Chloe's small hand and placed it into Dean's larger hand.

"You take care of her." Kitty whispered to him.

He smiled,"I will, i promise."

Chloe and Dean stood facing each other in front of Barbara, holding hands.

"Welcome everyone, we are joined today to witness the recommitment of Dean Winchester and Chloe James Winchester. Before we go any further let's take a moment to remember the family members who are not with us anymore." They all lowered their heads and thought of their loved ones who have passed. Mothers,fathers,grandparents and so on.

"The couple have chosen to write their own vows," Barbara looked at Dean,"Go ahead, son."

Dean took a deep breath before looking at Chloe,"Chloe, you know I'm not the type to bare my soul, so i will just say that i love you, and i promise to be faithful to you and love you till the day i die."

Barbara looked at Chloe,"Now, it's your turn."

Chloe looked at him and smiled,"Dean, i know the first time we were married didn't go according to plan and we knew nothing about each other," She laughed before continuing," But, since that day i have gotten to know you well and i can honestly say that i love you with all my heart. I promise to always be by your side no matter what and love you forever."

Barbara smiled,"Can we have the rings please?"

Sam and Kaylee handed her the wedding rings. Barbara handed the rings to Dean and Chloe, Chloe placed the simple white gold band on Dean's left ring finger. Once that was done, she lightly kissed his finger before letting go of his hand. Dean grabbed her left hand and placed the white gold band, that had small diamonds across it, on her ring finger.

"By the powers vested in me by the state of North Carolina, i now pronounce you husband and wife, again," Barbara smiled,"You may kiss your bride."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him before kissing her passionately. Sam,Kaylee and Kitty clapped and cheered.

After the kiss Dean looked into her eyes and smiled,"You better not forget this wedding."

She laughed,"I will never forget this day, as long as i live."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. I know the first part of it was kind of boring, but i wanted to remind everyone what happened in the last story, in case they forgot or haven't read the first story yet. If you want to read the first story, it's called "Her Haunted Past" Once again i hope you enjoyed the chapter, what did you think of their wedding? I decided to keep it simple and short. Also i decided to make their wedding day be on new year's eve, i figured the first time they got married was a few days after Christmas. If you liked it, i hope you will review. Next chapter coming soon. Thanks :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the ceremony, everyone walked back into the building for a bite to eat, the people at the chapel had prepared some finger food and fruit punch. There was also a small wedding cake for the happy couple.

After everyone ate, Chloe and Dean were sitting alone in a corner,cuddling.

Sam walked up and sat across from them at the table,"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but i have a surprise for you."

"Aw Sammy, you didn't have to get us anything." Chloe said.

"Of course he did, what did you get us?" Dean asked.

"I made you two a reservation at Beauty and the Beach, it's a bed and breakfast."

Dean chuckled,"Beauty and the Beach?"

"Yeah, i know it's a corny name. But, it's a beautiful place. Take a look." Sam said as he handed them a brochure of the place.

Dean and Chloe looked at the picture, it was a beautiful 3 story house that sat on a private beach.

"Wow, that is awesome Sam, thank you so much." Chloe said.

"I talked to the owner, Mrs. Simpson and asked her if you two could have a late check-in since the wedding was so late. She said that was fine, just show up with you are ready." Sam said.

Chloe looked at Dean,"Should we go there now or did you want to stay a little longer?"

"Hell no, I'm ready to get you into bed." He said with a grin.

"Ew, guys seriously." Sam said as he got up from the table and left.

Chloe and Dean laughed as they got up from the table. After saying a quick "thank you" to Barbara and the workers, Dean walked over to Sam and Kaylee, who were quietly talking.

"Hey you two." Dean said as he stood beside them.

Kaylee quickly hugged him,"Hey bro in law."

Dean smiled as he hugged her back,"Hey Kaylee."

After the hug she looked at him with a serious look on her face,"I am so happy for you both. But know this,if you hurt her. I will hunt you down and kick your ass. Understood?"

"Yep, got it." Dean said.

She smiled,"Good, I'm going to talk to Lo. See you later boys."

Dean whistled as she walked off,"Wow, she's feisty. You going to hit that?"

Sam looked at his brother,"What? Are you crazy? I don't even know the girl, plus her husband was recently killed. Remember?"

Dean shrugged,"So? He was a dick. Besides you know the rule, at a wedding the best man and maid of honor have to hook up."

Sam shook his head and laughed,"You just made that up. No one is hooking up tonight."

Dean glanced at Chloe from across the room and grinned,"You are wrong about that man."

Sam rolled his eyes and mumbled something about,"horny rabbits," as he walked off.

Dean walked up to the girls and wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist from behind,"Hello ladies, you mind if i steal my wife away?"

Kitty smiled,"Go ahead. But, you two better come visit us soon."

"We will." Chloe said as she hugged Kitty and Kaylee bye. Dean grabbed her left hand and held it the whole way outside. They walked across the parking lot to the impala. Within a few seconds they were standing in front of the car, which had been decorated with balloons and writing.

"Damn it." Dean yelled as Chloe covered up her mouth to stop the laughter.

"I told Sam, do not touch my damn car. Damn it. Sam." He yelled again.

Chloe coughed to cover up her giggle,"Hey, it's ok. Don't worry."

"What did they do to you baby?" He mumbled as he lightly touched the car.

Chloe turned her head as she silently giggled again at the sight of Dean pouting over his car. He walked to the back of the car and ran his hand over the words,"Just Married," that was wrote on the back glass.

"It won't come off." He pouted.

Chloe grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and quickly called Sam.

"Hey, you're in trouble. You better get out here." She said as soon as he answered.

Sam walked across the parking lot and stood beside Chloe,"What's up?"

Dean turned around to look at him,"Dude, what the hell did you do to my car?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he grabbed a pack of moist wipes out of his pants pocket and begin wiping off the words.

"It's just a paint marker, it comes right off. Check it out." Sam said as he wiped off all the words, then removed all the balloons.

"Ok, the car is clean. Can we go now?" Chloe asked.

"Yes,"Dean said as he headed for the drivers side door,"Hey Sam, touch my car again and i will kill you."

Sam laughed as he walked across the parking lot.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Close to a hour later, they pulled into the parking lot of the bed and breakfast. Chloe stepped out of the car and pulled her hair back into a low messy ponytail as she took a deep breath of the sea air. The sea breeze whipped her ponytail around as she turned her head to watch the waves crash down on the sandy beach.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful and peaceful." She said.

"Yeah, it's great." Dean mumbled as he grabbed their bags out of the trunk of the car,"Damn, what is in your bag? bricks."

She laughed,"Would you like some help, husband?"

"Nah, i got it." He said as they walked to the 3 story, off white, beach house.

As soon as they walked into the door, they were greeted by a short older woman, with white hair, standing behind a long wooden counter.

"Hi, Chloe and Dean Winchester checking in." Chloe said as she stood in front of the check in counter.

"Oh, you're the newlywed couple. Welcome to Beauty and the Beach." She said dramatically.

Chloe coughed to cover up Dean's chuckle,"Thanks, Mrs, Simpson."

"Oh please call me Margo. Oh my word, you are a very beautiful bride,you two make such a beautiful couple. "

"Thank you so much, Margo." Chloe said.

"This is a great month to be married too. My Harold and i were also married around this time, 40 years ago."

"Oh wow, congratulations. You have any advice for us?" Chloe asked.

"Sadly, Harold passed away 3 years ago." Margo said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Chloe said softly.

"But, i will tell you this, life is short. So, love each other, every single second, even in the hard times. So, if that day comes when you lose each other, you won't regret a single second."

Chloe smiled,"Wow, that was beautiful. I will remember that, thanks."

"Now, enough of that, let's get you two to your room." She said before turning around and grabbing a key off the wall,"You two are in the honeymoon suite, it is room 8 which is on the top floor. Do you need any help with your bags?"

"No, i got it. Can you ask the maids not to enter the room? We don't want to be interrupted while we're here." Dean said.

"Will do. Now,breakfast is served in that room,"Margo said as she pointed to the room on her right,"It is set up buffet style and is served up to 11:30 am. In the back of the building is a small bar and restaurant for your lunch and dinner needs. There is also a huge deck out back, where you can eat and watch the waves."

"That all sounds amazing." Chloe said.

"Alright, well if you need anything. Don't hesitate to call ok?" Margo said.

"We will thanks." Chloe said as they made their way up the stairs. After walking up two flights of stairs, they stand in front of the door that had a 8 on the front of it.

Chloe holds up the door key,"You want me to do the honors?"

"Go ahead, wifey."

She smiled as she slide the key into the lock and turned it, once the locked clicked she turned the knob and opened the door.

"Wow." She whispered as she walked into a living room. The room was done in soft neutral colors, a long white couch was on the right with a light wooden coffee table in front of it. On the other side of the room was a 47" flat screen tv on the wall above a fireplace. Straight ahead was a sliding glass door with the most beautiful scenery, the ocean. She noticed a door opened on the left side of the room, she walked over to it with Dean following. She pushed the door open and walked into the bedroom. It was also done in soft neutral colors and had a king size bed with a white comforter, on the other side of the bed was also a sliding glass door with a view of the ocean. On the left side of the room was another door that lead to a master bathroom. Dean sat her bag down on a chair in the corner.

"Alright, I'm going to get changed out of these clothes, i want you in that bed when i get back." Dean said grinning.

"Yes, husband." She said smiling.

When Dean walked into the bathroom with his bag,she unzipped her dress from the side and watched as it fell to the floor. She looked down at the white silk camisole and white silk thongs she was wearing and started feeling a little self conscious. She pushed the feeling aside and walked over to the phone and made a quick call. Once that was done she laid across the bed on her stomach, with her chin resting on top of her hands. Dean walked out of the bathroom with nothing but boxers on. He paused when he saw her laid across the bed, she literally took his breath away.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

She blushed,"Thanks."

He sat down on the bed as she sat up, she crawled over to him and straddled his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered,"come here," before pulling her head closer to his and kissing her. She laid her hands against his bare chest then move her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his hand in her hair and moved her head to the side before kissing her neck. She moaned as he lightly sucked on her neck, then he moved the thin strap of her camisole to the side and kissed her shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

"Damn it, is that Sam?" Dean asked with his lips still against her skin.

She laughed,"Sam is in his own room at his very own hotel."

"Then who the hell is at the door?"

"I called for room service while you were in the bathroom." She said as she jumped out of bed and grabbed a fluffy white robe, provided by the bed and breakfast.

"You didn't get something corny like champagne and strawberries, did you?" He yelled to her as she ran out of the room.

After giving the guy a tip she rolled the cart, with two plates covered with lids, into the bedroom and laughed,"No, i got something better."

"What?"

She picked up the lids,"apple pie for you and a hot fudge sundae for me."

"That's my girl." He said with a smile.

"Plus, i got this." She said as she held up a can of whip cream.

His smiled turned into a huge grin,"That's my naughty girl."

She laughed as he grabbed her by the robe and pulled her back onto the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her passionately.

"There should be no more interruptions, so how about we have a little fun?" She said with a wink.

"Sounds good to me." He said as he grabbed the can of whip cream out of her hand and grinned.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-I know these first two chapters are kind of dull and corny, but the story will get better. I've got some good things planned, so i hope you all will keep reading. Big thank__s to Dean'sFallenAngel36 and sammysexslave for their reviews. Also thanks to everyone who is reading or who has added my story to their favorites. It really means a lot to me :)_

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Chloe and Dean woke up to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Chloe laid on his bare chest with just a sheet wrapped around them.

She sighed with pleasure,"I could really get use to this. Just me and you, laying here, listening to the waves."

"Me too." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She lifted her head to look at him before softly kissing his lips.

He smiled,"Well, waking up the next morning after this wedding went better than the first time. At least you didn't scream and push me out of the bed."

Chloe laughed,"I didn't push you, you fell out of bed."

"Yeah, cause you was screaming." He said laughing with her.

"I can't help it, I didn't remember anything. But, you can't say anything cause you don't remember either."

"I have a confession to make, i do remember."

She looked at his with a surprise look,"What?"

"I remember everything that night." He said.

"Really? Well, what happened?" She asked.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_...Flashback to Vegas ..._

_"1-2-3. Go." Chloe yelled as they both brought a shot glass filled with dark liquor to their lips, drinking it all in one swallow. _

_Once done they both slammed the shot glass upside down on the table. Chloe looked at all the empty glasses that filled up the table and laughed. _

_"Did we really drink this many, or do i have double vision?" _

_"Nope, we drank them all. You know, I'm impressed, i have never met a girl that can hang with me." _

_"Believe me, i am barely hanging on." She said laughing._

_"At least you drank more than my brother, that boy can not hold his liquor." _

_"You know, i usually don't do things like this, get drinks with random hot guys. But,..." _

_He chuckled before taking a sip of his beer. _

_"What are you laughing at?" She asked._

_"You called me hot." _

_She scoffed, "no i didn't"_

_He grinned,"Yes you did." _

_"Well whatever, point is i don't do this, but you know what? I'm in Vegas so screw it. Let's do something really wild and crazy."_

_"Like what?"_

_"I don't know. Something like...something like..."_

_"We could get married." He asked._

_She laughed till she saw his face,"Wait, your serious?"_

_"Yes, i am." _

_"Ok, lets do it. How many people can say they got married in Vegas?" She asked seriously. _

_"Actually a lot. A lot of people come to Vegas and get married." He said laughing at her._

_"Oh, well so what, we will just be another couple that can say it. Let's go." She said as she stood up from the table. _

_Dean smiled as he walked behind her out of the hotel and to a wedding chapel._

_...End flashback..._

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Chloe laughed,"So, you asked me huh? Why?"

"Cause you called me hot. After that i knew i had to marry you."

She laughed again,"Whatever, i did not call you hot. Maybe egotistical but not hot."

"Oh, you still don't think I'm hot?" he asked as he rolled her onto her back on the bed and started tickling her.

She squealed with laughter and tried to push his hands away,"alright fine. I give up, you are very hot."

He stopped tickling her then leaned down to kiss her,"that's what i thought."

After kissing her, he laid back down on the bed and pulled her body close to him. He grabbed her left hand and smiled at the sight of her rings, it makes his heart swell every time he looks at the rings, knowing she is all his. Forever.

"So, why did you ask me to marry you? Seriously?" She asked him softly.

He intertwined his fingers with hers before answering,"I was drawn to you. From the moment i sat down across from you at that table, i felt a connection. I have never felt that with a girl before and i wasn't ready to let you go. So, when you suggested that we should do something crazy that night, i thought, why not get married? It made sense and it felt right."

She looked at him and smiled,"I'm glad you asked."

"I'm glad you said yes, twice." He smiled back.

She leaned over him to kiss his lips, then kissed down to his bare chest.

He smiled,"Do we have any of that whip cream left over from last night?"

She looked at him and laughed,"No, we used it all. That reminds me, i need to take a shower before we go."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back on to the bed as she went to get up.

"Go where?" He asked as he pulled her close to his body again.

"Go out. You know, go shopping, grab some lunch, enjoy the day. We can't stay in bed all day." She said.

"That was my plan." He said with a grin.

"If you take me out today, i will make it worth your wild tonight." She said with a wink.

"Ok, deal. But, i get to shower with you."

"No way, we will never make it out of the shower." She said laughing.

"To bad, that's the deal."

"Not if i lock you out." She yelled as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Dean chased after her and made it into the bathroom before she shut the door.

He leaned against the door and laughed,"You can't outrun me."

"Fine, you can shower with me. But, a quick one." She said as she leaned against.

"Ok, we'll see about that." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

45 fun minutes later, they walked out of the bathroom wearing fluffy white robes.

"So much for a quick shower." She said laughing.

"Well, i could have went for longer, but cold showers are not my thing." He said as he grabbed clothes out of his bag.

"I can't believe we used up all the hot water." She said laughing.

She grabbed her bag out of the corner and begin digging around for a pair of blue jeans,"huh, that's weird."

"What is?" He asked as he put his shirt on.

"My favorite pair of jeans are gone."

"Go without pants."

"Very funny. I'm serious though, i can't find them." She said.

"Maybe you forgot them." He suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." She mumbled as she grabbed her second favorite pair of jeans.

After they were both dressed, Dean walked over to the small table by the bed to grab his cell phone and car keys. He put the phone in his front pant pocket then reached for the keys, the keys were gone.

"Hey baby, did you grab the keys?" He asked Chloe.

She stepped out of the bathroom, brushing her recently dried hair,"No, i don't have them."

"Then where the hell are they?" He asked.

"Maybe you left them in the living room."

"No, i always leave my keys by the bed. Always."

"Alright, well you look in here and i will check the living room. Just in case." She said as she left the bedroom.

He scoffed as he laid on the floor to look under the bed,"they are not in the living room." He mumbled to himself.

"Found em." She yelled

He jumped up off the floor,"Where were they?"

"On the coffee table in the living room." She said as she walked back into room and handed him the keys.

"That's weird." He mumbled.

"Well, at least we found them. Can we go now?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Dean glanced at the room one last time, with a confused look, before shutting the door and leaving.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean drove down the main road in town till he come across a small shopping center. There was a clothing store,beach souvenir store and a antique store. After walking around the first two stores and not finding anything, they walked down to the antique store. The building was dark purple with a blue sign that said "Wanda's wonderful antiques" in yellow, with yellow stars all over the sign. Dean opened the door for Chloe, she gasped when she walked in and saw all the beautiful antiques.

"Wow, smells like old people in here." He whispered.

"Shut up," She whispered back,"I love antiques."

Dean walked toward the back of the store to look at old records as Chloe walked over to the huge jewelry display case. She was so out of it looking at all the rings,necklaces,bracelets and so on, she didn't hear anyone walked up behind her. The person behind her grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, Chloe gasped in surprise.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- yeah i know, lame cliffhanger lol But i had to bring some action to the story lol Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if so please review. I apologize for the chapter being so short. Thanks to Dean'sFallenAngel36 for reviewing again :) Also thanks to everyone who is reading or who has added my story to their favorites. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chloe gasped as she was turned around and come face to face with a short, older African American woman, with short curly hair.

She smiled at Chloe,"Hello dear, I'm Wanda. Welcome to my store."

"Thanks, I'm Chloe." She smiled back at Wanda.

"Is there anything i can help you find?"

"No, thanks. I'm just looking." Chloe said as she turned back to the jewelry case.

"I see that you like jewelry."

"Yes, i love it." Chloe said smiling.

"I think i have something you will love." Wanda said as she walked to the other side of the store and walked behind the counter. She opened up a small safe that was sitting on a shelf in the corner. She took out a small, long wooden box. She handed it to Chloe and waited for her to open it.

Chloe slowly opened the box and saw a sliver key on a silver chain. The key had celtic type knots on the side and looked very old.

"Wow, i love it." Chloe said as she lightly touched the key.

"You should have it. I have had this for years, just waiting on the right person to own it and i think that person is you." Wanda said.

"You sure?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, here let me help you." Wanda said as she lifted the necklace out of the box.

Chloe turned around and lifted her hair up as Wanda put the necklace on her. Once done Chloe turned back again and picked the key up to look at it. While holding the key, she felt different, not in a bad way, just different in a different way. While she tried to understand her feelings about the key, Dean walked up.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked her, he had been ready to leave since he walked in.

"Yeah." She mumbled while still holding the key.

"What did you find?" He asked

"Wanda showed me this necklace, what do you think?" She asked him.

"It's nice," He said before looking at Wanda,"I take it you're Wanda."

"Right, sorry. Dean this is Wanda, she owns the place. Wanda this is my husband Dean." Chloe said

Wanda and Dean said "Nice to meet you."

"How much do i own you for the necklace?" Chloe asked her.

"Ten dollars." She said.

Chloe handed her a $20,"Keep the change."

"Thank you Chloe," Wanda reached out to shake Chloe's hand,"Don't worry dear, you two are going to live a long and happy life together."

Chloe gave her a confused look before mumbling,"bye."

As soon as Chloe and Dean walked out of the door, Wanda took a deep breath before saying out loud,"Alright, i did like you asked. Chloe has the necklace." She paused as someone spoke to her,"No of course i didn't tell her everything. She will find out in time."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

30 minutes later Dean and Chloe were sitting in a small family owned restaurant. They had just ordered when Dean's cell phone rang, he looked at the screen,"It's Sam,"He told her before getting up from the table and walking outside.

"Hey Sammy." He said as soon as he answered.

"Hey man, how's the honeymoon?" He asked.

"Going great man, thanks for sending us here."

"No problem, after everything that happened in Chloe's town, you two deserve a break."

"You are right about that, this trip is good for her. She's really relaxed and having fun." Dean said smiling.

"That's great man."

"How's things with you? Any new cases?"

"No, so far things have been quiet."

"That's good to hear." Dean said.

Dean leaned against the brick building as he and Sam continued to talk.

While Dean was outside on the phone, Chloe lightly touched the key that laid flat against her chest, a few inches above her breast. She wrapped her hand around the key and held it tight in her hand. Right away she felt a tingle from head to toe, then her vision blurred and the restaurant faded away. Chloe found herself standing in a small dark room, in the middle of the room was a unfamiliar woman,she was wearing a old dark red dress, like the kind woman wore in the 19th Century. She had a white bonnet covering her dark hair, she was kneeled in front of a small table, filled with black candles. Chloe took a few steps toward the strange woman, her head was lowered and her back was to Chloe. As Chloe got closer she heard the woman mumbling latin words as her hand was over a key, not just any key though, the key that was now around Chloe's neck. Chloe slowly reached out a hand to touch the woman, before she could touch her, someone grabbed Chloe's hand. Chloe gasped and blinked her eyes, she was back in the restaurant. Dean was sitting across from her, holding her hand with a concern look on his face.

"Chloe? Are you ok?" He asked her.

Before she could answer the waitress walked up and sat their food down. A double cheeseburger for Dean and chicken stripes for Chloe. She waited till the waitress walked away before she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I think. There is something weird about this key, i just had some kind of a vision or something."

"What did you see?" He asked before biting into his cheeseburger.

She filled him before adding,"It's hard to explain, but from the moment i put it on, i felt something. Nothing bad, just different."

"Maybe you should take it off." He suggested.

"That's another thing, i feel like i should be wearing it. It feels like its a part of me now." She explained.

"Weird," He mumbled,"That shopkeeper was a little weird too."

"Maybe a little, but i liked her. She was nice." Chloe said as she ate one of her chicken strips.

"I guess for now it's ok to wear the necklace. Next time i talked to Sam, I'll ask him to do some research on it."

"How is Sam?"

"He's good. Just bored, i think."

"I miss Sammy." She said sadly.

Dean scoffed,"It's only been a day since you have seen him."

"I know, but i'm so use to him always being around. It's weird when he isn't"

"Your weird." He mumbled.

Chloe chuckled before leaning back in her chair,"Ugh, I'm so full."

"Me too." Dean said as he shoved the rest of his burger into his mouth.

The waitress walked back up to refill their drinks,"Can i get you two anything else?"

"No, we are way to full." Chloe said laughing.

"That's a shame, we just finished baking a home made apple pie." The waitress said.

"Apple pie? I'll take a slice." Dean said.

After the waitress walked off, Chloe looked at him and laughed,"I thought you were full?"

"I'm never to full for apple pie." He said laughing.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After lunch, they took a short walk on the beach then made their way back to the bed and breakfast. Dean threw his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled against him the whole way up the stairs.

When they made it in front of the door Dean looked at her and smiled,"We did something you want, now it's time to do something i want."

"And what would that be?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Meet me in the bedroom and you will see." He said with a wink.

She laughed as he unlocked the door and they both headed for the bedroom. At the bedroom door he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, she reached behind and opened the door. While still kissing they slowly walked into the bedroom, heading for the bed. They only made it a few steps when Chloe tripped over something, she broke the kiss and looked around the room. It looked like a tornado had went through the room. Their clothes,shoes and bags were thrown all around the room. The chair in the corner was knocked over, the bed was unmade, the towels in the bathroom were all over the place. The room was a big mess.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as Chloe shook her head in disbelief.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-So, what do you all think so far? What is going on in the room? Who was Wanda talking to? What is up with the key? So many questions lol I'll try to post the next chapter soon. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Check out my photobucket account for pictures of the bed and breakfast,Chloe's wedding rings, the key necklace and Wanda. Thank you Dean'sFallenAngel36 for reviewing :) Also thanks to everyone who is reading or adding. Enjoy :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Is anything gone?" Chloe asked him as they looked around the messy room.

"It doesn't look like anything is missing." He said

"Hey, look it's the blue jeans i was looking for earlier." She said as she picked the jeans up.

"That's nice." He mumbled.

"Who would do this? Do you think it was a maid?" She asked as she started picking up more clothes off the floor.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He said as he walked to the side of the bed and picked the phone up off the floor.

He dialed the front desk and waited for a answer.

"This is Margo, how can i help you?" She said cheerfully.

"Margo, it's Dean. In room..."

"I know who this is ," She interrupted,"Is there a problem, Mr. Winchester?"

"Yeah, we just got back and our bedroom is trashed. I asked for no maids in the room, what the hell happened?"

"Mr. Winchester, i apologize but i assure you, no maids went in the room."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"My maid called out sick today, so i personally did the cleaning today and i never stepped foot in that room."

"Oh." He mumbled.

"Is anything missing?" She asked him.

"No, it seems like everything is here."

"I promise you i will get to the bottom of this. If someone is going around trashing rooms, i will find the person responsible and that person will be punished. In the mean time, please accept my apology and i would like for you and your beautiful wife to enjoy your dinner in our restaurant tonight, free of charge of course." She said.

"Thanks." Dean said.

"Would you like for me to come up and help?" She asked

"No, thanks we got it." He said.

"Alright, well call me if you need anything."

"I will. thanks." He mumbled before hanging up the phone.

"Well, it wasn't a maid." Dean said.

"Who did it then?"

"I don't know. But, Margo said she would look into it."

While Dean was on the phone, Chloe had picked up all the clothes and made up the bed again.

She looked at Dean and smiled,"Well, the mess is gone. Let's not let it ruin our time, so let's get back to honeymooning"

He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck,"What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't we fill that huge tub in the bathroom full of warm water and bubbles, turn on the jets and have a little fun?" She said with a grin.

"I think i like the way you think." He said before kissing her.

"I'll call you when the tub is full." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she pushed the little handle up to stop the bathtub from draining and turned on the water. Once she was satisfied with the water temperature, she poured a little bit of bubble bath in and watched the bubbles form. While the bathtub filled up, she turned around to the mirror and began brushing her hair and pulled it up in a high ponytail. Once she was done, she turned around to check on the water and gasped. The bathtub was filled with a dark red liquid, like blood and more was rushing out. She quickly turned the water off then yelled for Dean as she ran out of the bathroom.

Dean ran across the room and grabbed her as she ran into the bedroom,"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Blood. The water turned to blood, it's in the bathtub." She tried to explain.

They both ran back into the bathroom, Dean looked at the bathtub and saw clear water and bubbles.

"There's no blood." He told her.

"What?" She asked surprised as she looked at the bathtub,"No, no there was blood in the there. I swear to you, there was blood."

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him,"Hey, it's ok. I believe you. Something weird is going on here."

"What is it?" She asked.

"One way to find out." He mumbled as he left the room and grabbed his bag off the floor and sat it on the bed. He unzipped a secret side pocket on the inside and grabbed a homemade EMF detector. After turning it on he walked back into the bathroom and heard a high pitch sound as soon as he walked in.

"Is that a EMF detector?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool, i have heard of them, but never saw one. What does that sound mean?"

"It means we have a ghost."

She sighed,"another one?"

"Yeah, afraid so."

"Just great." She said sarcastically.

"Everything makes sense now. Your pants and my keys being misplaced, the room being messed up and now blood in the bathtub. It's a ghost doing all of this."

"So, now what do we do?" She asked.

"Research the place, see if there was any violent deaths that would explain why there would be a ghost. Did you bring your laptop?" He asked her.

"No, i left it with Sam. I didn't want any interruptions."

"Well, so much for that." He mumbled.

"Harold." She suddenly said.

He looked at her confused,"who?"

"Harold. Margo's husband. She said he passed away 3 years ago, remember? Maybe it's him." She explained.

"Could be, I think we should head down to the restaurant for a bite to eat and asked the staff some questions."

"Sounds like a plan." She said with a smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

They quickly got dressed and walked down stairs. Dean placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked into the restaurant in the back of the building.

"You know, this black dress you're wearing is really turning me on." He whispered into her ear.

She grinned,"I thought you would like it."

They walked up to the hostess stand and stood in front of the young blond girl.

She smiled as they approached her,"Hi, my name is Erin. Just the two of you tonight?"

"Yes." Chloe said

"We don't have a table open at the moment, do you mind waiting? We have a bar over there," She said as she pointed to the left,"you can sit over there and i will come get you when your table is ready."

"Great, let's go get a drink, baby." Dean said as he laid his hand back on her back and lead her over to the bar.

"Don't think you are getting to get me drunk and take advantage of me." She whispered to him smiling.

He chuckled,"I don't have to get you drunk, you're always all over me. You can't keep your hands off of me."

"Oh please, you are the one who is always touching me. Like right now." She said laughing.

He removed his hand from her back,"I was just helping you get to the bar."

"Thanks babe, but i know how to get to places on my own." She said jokingly.

"Whatever, i bet before the night is over, you will be all over me."

"Alright, i will take that bet." She said laughing.

"I wasn't placing a bet, i was just making a statement."

"To late, it's a bet. Starting now, i bet you will kiss me before i kiss you."

"Ok fine, what do you have to do when you lose. Cause you will." He said laughing.

"Loser buy drinks."

He smiled as he thought about the last time they made a bet, she had beat him at pool and he had to buy drinks all night. He was NOT going to lose this time.

He shook her hand,"Ok deal."

She smiled as she sat down on a bar stool,"You are so going to lose, Winchester."

"Yeah, we'll see about that babe." He said as he sat down beside her.

They were laughing with each other as a older male bartender, with salt and pepper hair, walked over to them,"You two must be the married couple staying in the honeymoon suite."

"Yep, that's us." Chloe said smiling at Dean,"I'm Chloe and this is Dean."

"Congratulations. My name is George," he said,"what can i get you two to drink?"

"I'll take a beer." Dean said.

"Hmm, i will take a 'sex on the beach'" Chloe said as she grinned at Dean.

"Coming right up." George said.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"I know what you are doing, you ordered a 'sex on the beach' hoping it would make me think of sex, so i would be turned on and you win the bet. I am on to your tricks baby, not going to work."

"Wow, you're paranoid." She said laughing.

George walked back up with their drinks,"There you go."

"Thanks." Chloe said.

"So,George how long have you worked here?" Dean asked before taking a drink from his beer.

"Pretty much from the beginning. I started out as a bellhop and worked my way up."

"That's great man." Dean said.

"I guess you were upset when Mr. Simpson passed away." Chloe said sadly.

Dean took a sip of his beer to hide his smile, he was glad she knew what to ask, it was like they were on the same wavelength.

"Yeah, we all took it hard. But, Mrs. Simpson took it the hardest of course." He said.

"Was it violent?" Dean asked.

George looked at him,"What?"

"Or was it sudden?" Chloe stepped in.

"No, it was nothing like that. He had been sick for awhile with cancer."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chloe said.

"Where did she bury him?" Dean asked

George looked at him like he was crazy,"why?"

"What he trying to say is, wonder if he is buried near by since Margo misses him so much." Chloe said covering for Dean.

"Yeah, he is close alright, he was cremated and is in a urn in her office."

"Oh. That's..um..nice." Chloe said while smiling politely.

"Well, you two enjoy your night. I need to get back to work." George said before walking off.

Before Chloe and Dean could say anything, Erin walked up,"Hey, your table is ready. Follow me."

While following Erin, Dean looked at Chloe and whispered,"Well, our ghost is not the dead husband."

"Yeah, that's what i figured. Now what?" She whispered back.

"Now, we're back to square one." He said as he looked at her, deep in thought.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wanted to hurry up and get this chapter out cause i don't know when i will update again, Saturday is mine and my husband's anniversary and the start of his week off of work so I'm not sure how much writing i will be doing. I will try to do some writing before the weekend and get a chapter out, but if i don't get finished in time i apologize and will update as soon as i can. Please review and let me know what you think. Big thanks to Angelyn for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone who is reading and adding :) _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After eating a quick meal, Dean and Chloe walked out to the empty deck and watched the waves crash on the shore.

Chloe leaned against the wood railing then looked at Dean,"I wonder if the ghost could have been a guest here."

Dean shrugged,"Could be. I think it's time we bring Sam in on this. He could help us research."

"I think that's a good idea." She said quietly.

He looked at her before saying,"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Your life,how demanding it is."

He shrugged,"I guess I'm just use to it."

"A few weeks ago we were killing werewolves, then we took care of Taylor the bitchy ghost and now this. It's always something isn't it?"

He gave her a sad smile,"Yeah, evil never stops."

He grabbed one of her hands and looked into her eyes,"Are you regretting marrying me?"

She laid her other hand on his cheek,"No, of course not. I love you and i love being with you. I would never regret marrying you."

"Good to know." He smiled.

"I just feel bad for you and for Sam. Because of all the evil in the world, you two will never have a normal life."

"You are my normal life, you are all that i need. Everything else doesn't matter." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers.

She smiled,"You're all i need too. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He whispered as he lowered his head to kiss her.

His lips were only inches from hers when he pulled away and smiled,"Oh yeah, the bet. Sorry babe, can't kiss you."

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck,"screw the bet," she whispered as she pulled his head down and kissed him.

After the kiss, he lightly stroked her cheek before saying,"what do you say we take this upstairs?"

She nodded her head and smiled,"I say good idea."

They quickly made it upstairs and walked into their room. Once inside the bedroom Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him passionately. He ran his hands up her back till he found the zipper, he slowly unzipped her dress. He removed his lips from hers and pushed the black strap off of her right shoulder, he softly kissed her right shoulder before pushing the strap off of her left shoulder. He watched the black dress move down her body and fall to the floor. She unbuttoned his pants as he took his shirt off. He stood in front of her with nothing but his boxers on, she smiled as she put her hands behind her back and unclip her black lacy bra. She dropped it on the floor as Dean pulled her to him, he kissed her and moaned as he felt her bare breast against his bare chest. He ran his hands down her bare back and laid his hands on her butt, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and sucked on his bottom lip. He walked them over to the bed and gently laid her down then laid down beside her. He leaned over her and begin kissing her on the neck then down her chest, all the way to her stomach. He took her black panties off then lightly kissed the inside of her thigh, she moaned and whispered his name. He kissed her thigh a few more times then kissed his way back up to her lips, she lightly massaged his tongue with hers then pushed his boxers down and pulled him on top of her. After hours of love making, she laid her head on his chest as he held her close till they fell asleep.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_Chloe looked around ,Dean and the room were gone. She was back in the small, dark room. again. She looked straight ahead and saw the strange dark headed woman. _

_"Hello?" Chloe said, her voice echoing around the room. _

_The strange woman heard nothing as she kept chanting in latin, waving her hands over the key. When the woman heard footsteps coming, she quickly wrapped the key in a black piece of cloth and ran over to a big wooden chest, she opened it and laid the cloth inside. Just as soon as she shut the lid the door busted opened, in walked a tall man with light brown hair. Walking in behind him was a group of angry looking men. The first man looked at the woman with a shock looked._

_"Rebekah? Not you." He said with a pain-filled voice. _

_Rebekah took a step toward him,"Edward, please listen." _

_He took a step back,"How could you? I went against my father for you. I told him i was going to marry you, no matter what. How could you do this to me?"_

_"I can explain." _

_"Don't," He yelled,"There is nothing you can say that will make this ok." _

_"Edward,what i do isn't bad. I'm just trying to protect my family." _

_He scoffed,"There is no such thing as a good witch." _

_"Yes,there is." She whispered._

_He ignored her and turned to his men,"gentlemen, take Ms. Goode to my father. Her trial will be in the morning." _

_The men grabbed Rebekah by the arms and dragged her out of the room, she yelled for Edward the whole time. He turned his head and closed his eyes, he didn't want to see the love of his life being dragging away. For a split second, he thought about running after them and letting her go, but he couldn't. She was a witch and she has to be dealt with. He took a deep breath before walking out of the room and following his men back to town. _

Chloe gasped and suddenly opened her eyes, she was back in the bedroom laying beside a sleeping Dean. She rolled over and cuddled up against him as she thought to herself,_"Who the hell is Rebekah and Edward?" _

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning Chloe woke up and saw Dean looking at her.

She chuckled,"have you been watching me sleep? That's creepy."

"You look so peaceful when you're sleeping, like a angel. Then you wake it and turn into the devil." He said laughing.

She playfully hit his shoulder,"ha ha, your not funny."

He quickly kissed her,"I'm kidding. Good morning baby."

"Morning." She said smiling,"how long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I called Sam a little bit ago, he's on the way here. So, you might want to get dressed."

"Yeah, good idea." She said as she jumped out of bed, she quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

After Dean threw on some jeans and a shirt, they walked into the living room and waited for Sam. Dean sat down on the white couch, Chloe walked up to him and straddled his lap.

"So." She said.

He rested his hands on her hips,"so?"

"About the bet, what do you say we call it a tie?"

He laughed,"Oh hell no, you lost baby. I won."

"I think after all the fun we had in the bedroom last night, we both won." She said with a grin.

"True, but you still lost. Next time we go out, you have to buy me drinks, all night."

She rolled her eyes,"fine. You win."

She went to get up off of his lap till he grabbed her and pulled her back down,"whoa, where you going?"

"I was going to kiss you, but since you won't call off the bet. You get nothing."

"Alright, you only have to buy me one drink," he said,"now, give me a kiss."

She leaned down till her lips were inches from his,"call off the bet." She whispered.

"Fine." He mumbled before pulling her face to his and kissing her lips.

He moaned when she moved around on his lap,"you are killing me here, baby." He whispered.

Before things could go any further, there was a knock at the door.

"Damn Sam and his bad timing." Dean said.

She laughed,"You knew he was on the way. You shouldn't have started something, you couldn't finish."

She stood up and walked to the door, she turned to look at Dean,"You coming?"

"I wish." He mumbled before standing up off the couch.

Chloe opened the door and smiled at Sam,"Sammy." She yelled as she hugged him.

He walked into the room holding a paper carrying tray, with three cups sitting in it and had two laptop bags hanging on his shoulder.

"Hey guys, i brought coffee and a hot chocolate for you Chloe." Sam said as he hugged Chloe back.

"Thanks buddy." She said as she grabbed her cup and took a sip.

They all sit around the small table in the living room. Sam starts up his laptop then handed Chloe her blue laptop.

"Thanks." She said before turning her laptop on.

"So, i did a little research before i came over here," Sam said then continued,"I found this article, right after this place opened a newlywed couple checked in. The next morning everyone downstairs heard three gun shots. Owners of the place, the Simpsons, called the cops. When the cops entered the room, they found the bride,groom and a bellhop dead."

"I think we have our ghost." Dean said.

"I agree. Rumor has it, the husband found his bride in bed with the bellhop. He shot them both then himself." Sam said.

"I just checked and the same thing has happened about a dozen times over the past 40 years." Chloe said.

"We need to stop this thing before more people die." Dean said.

"Whose ghost do you think it is? The groom,bride or bellhop?" Chloe asked.

"Who cares. We'll burn them all." Dean said.

Sam sighed,"Just one problem. I can't find the names anywhere."

"What? Why not?" Dean asked.

"After it happened, the grooms family started getting harassing phone calls so the newspaper pulled all the names to protect the deceased family members." Sam said.

"That's great." Dean said sarcastically.

Chloe read back over the article she found again,"There are no names listed on the other deaths either."

"Let me guess though, the deaths always happened in the honeymoon suite, room 8?" Dean asked.

Sam and Chloe both nodded their heads.

"We have to find out the couple and bellhop names, we can't burn the bones if we can't find them." Dean said.

"I'll keep researching." Sam said.

"Can i see the article you were reading?" Chloe asked Sam.

"Sure." He said as he slid his laptop over to her.

She quickly read the article then looked at the small picture on the side. It was a picture of the bed and breakfast, with people standing all around while the bodies were being wheeled out. Chloe leaned closer to the laptop and looked at a young man standing by the building. She turned the laptop around to show Dean.

"Recognize anyone in the picture?" She asked

Dean leaned down and looked,"no"

She pointed to the young guy,"It's George."

Dean looked closer,"as in the bartender George?"

"Yep" She said.

"Well, looks like we have someone to talk to then." Dean said smiling.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Whoo hoo, i got the chapter done before the weekend, yay me lol I really hope you all enjoy it, i doubt i will finish another chapter before Saturday, so i won't be updating again till around the second week of November. I hope you all won't forget about me and my story lol Thanks to Angelyn and Dean'sFallenAngel36 for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone who is reading and adding :) _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dean walked into the empty restaurant at the back of the building. He saw George standing behind the small bar, wiping water off of a glass.

"It's a little early for a beer, isn't it?" George said when he saw Dean.

Dean chuckled as he sat down on the bar stool,"I'm just looking for a soft drink."

"You can get one at the breakfast buffet up front." George said.

"I don't do crowds." Dean said.

George smiled as he filled up the glass he just cleaned with coke then sat it in front of Dean.

"Thanks man." Dean said before taking a sip.

"Where's the missus?" George asked.

"Upstairs"

George chuckled,"needed a break huh?"

Dean smiled,"yeah, that girl is a wild one."

George chuckled again,"you need to hang on to that girl."

"Oh believe me, i plan on it." Dean said as he took another sip of his drink.

"Hey George, can i ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Did something happen in the honeymoon suite?"

George stopped wiping the glass and looked at Dean,"Why do you ask?"

"I've heard rumors around, figured i could get the real story from you."

George sat the glass down and sighed as he leaned against the counter,"yeah, a lot of deaths in that room. The first was 40 years ago."

"What happened?" Dean asked him.

"A newlywed couple checked in and the next morning the couple and a bellhop were found dead."

"Sounds like there's more to the story."

"Rumor was the bellhop was found in bed with the bride." He said with disgust.

"I take it you don't believe the rumors."

George scoffed,"Of course not. Tommy was a good boy, he wouldn't do something like that."

"You knew him well?"

"Yes, we grew up together, he was my best friend. Hell I'm the one who got him a job here." George said sadly.

"I'm sorry man." Dean said.

George sighed,"You want the real story?"

"Of course."

"The wife called down to the front desk, she said she wasn't feeling well and asked if we would run up some medicine. He husband had run out to do errands. Everyone was busy at the time and even though it wasn't the bellhops responsibility to take things to a guest, Tommy said he would. That was the kind of guy Tommy was, he would go above and beyond to help someone. So, he took the wife some medicine, a few minutes later the husband returned then we heard the gunshots." George sighed before continuing,"Tommy was just trying to help, he wouldn't have hurt anyone. Trust me."

"What was the couples name?"

George thought for a minute before saying."Mark and Alane Miller."

Dean repeated the name quietly to himself before asking,"what was your friend Tommy last name?"

"Banks. Tommy Banks."

"One last question, where's your friend and the Millers buried?"

George looked at him weird before answering."Tommy wasn't buried, he was cremated. I don't know anything about the Millers."

"Thanks, George." Dean said as he stood up and threw some money down.

"Hey kid?" George called out to Dean before he could walk out of the restaurant.

Dean turned around,"yeah?"

"You a cop or something?"

"Why you ask?" Dean said.

"Cause you ask a lot of weird questions."

"Thanks again for your help George." Dean said, ignoring what George said as he walked out.

"That is one weird kid." George said to himself.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

While Dean was downstairs talking to George, Sam and Chloe were still sitting at the table on their laptops. While Sam was busy researching the murders, Chloe pulled up a search engine and typed in the name 'Rebekah Goode'.Within seconds, thousand of results showed up. Before she could click on a link, Sam pushed his laptop to the side and looked at her.

"Did you find anything?"

She quickly closed the page on her laptop,"No, nothing new."

"Hopefully, Dean found out something."

"Yeah," Chloe mumbled as she stood up,"I'm going to go take a shower."

Sam eyebrows raised in confusion,"_she's acting really strange."_ Sam thought to himself. He looked at the closed bedroom door before grabbing her laptop and sitting it in front of him. He pulled up her history and looked at the last page she viewed,"_Who is Rebekah Goode?"_ He asked himself. Not long after he sat her laptop back in front of the chair she had been sitting in, Dean opened the front door and walked in.

"Well, it's not the bellhop." He said as he sat down across from Sam.

"He was cremated?" Sam asked.

"Yep, but i did get the couples name. Mark and Alane Miller."

Sam repeated the name as he typed in names into his laptop,"What else did you find out?"

"Bartender George was best friends with the bellhop, Tommy. He swears Tommy would not have been in the bed with the bride, that was not the kind of guy Tommy was. The only reason he was in the room was cause the bride called the front desk and asked for some medicine."

"So, if George is right then that means the groom misinterpret the situation, killed them, then himself for no good reason." Sam said.

"Sounds like it. But something tells me this ghost hasn't figured that out yet." Dean said.

Sam looked up from his laptop,"Hey man, who is Rebekah Goode?"

Dean shrugged,"I don't know. Why?"

"Chloe was looking up the name earlier, but she didn't say why."

Dean laughed,"You checked her history didn't you?"

Sam nodded,"She was acting weird, i wanted to know what was going on."

"You didn't think to just ask her about it."

"I figured she wouldn't tell me."

Dean stood up from the table,"Where is she right now?"

Sam pointed to the closed bedroom door,"shower."

Dean mumbled,"thanks." Before walking to the door. When he walked into the room, she was putting a dark blue tank top on.

"Damn, i missed the peep show." Dean said as he walked over to her.

She laughed as she pulled the towel off of her wet head,"maybe I'll give you a peep later."

He grinned before asking,"you promise?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck then whispered,"i promise."

He gave her a quick kiss then looked at her and asked,"Who's Rebekah Goode?"

"How do you know that name?" She asked surprised.

"Someone might have looked at the history on your laptop and saw the name."

"Let me guess, it was Sam. Cause we all know you are not computer savvy." She said with a laugh.

"Hey, that was mean."

She laughed again,"It's not mean if it's the truth."

"Yeah, you're right." He said laughing.

"I can't believe Sam was sneaking around on my computer, if he wants to know something why didn't he just ask me?"

"That's what i said, but the better question is, who is Rebekah Goode?"

She sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed,"I had another dream, about the girl in the dark room."

He didn't say anything as he sat down beside her and waited for her to finish.

"This time a group of men came into the room, the main one was named Edward and he called her Rebekah. From my understanding they were lovers and he just found out she was a witch. She tried to explain to him that she wasn't doing anything bad, but he said there was no such thing as a good witch and told the men to take her away."

Dean scoffed,"He's right, there is no such thing as a good witch."

She looked at him with a concern look,"You really believe that? After everything you have seen, you don't believe there could be good witches?"

"Especially, after everything i have seen i don't believe it. Why do you care anyway? Since when are you all pro-witch?"

She rolled her eyes,"I'm not, but i can feel what Rebekah feels and it doesn't feel like she is a bad person. She just wants to protect her family, you can understand that."

"Yeah, but I'm not out there doing witchy spells. Trust me, i have came across some witches and none have been good."

"Just cause you haven't met a good one doesn't mean they don't exist."

"You're right. Hey, i also heard santa claus and the easter bunny exist." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever Dean." She mumbled as she stood up and headed toward the bathroom.

"Next time you see your witchy friend, ask her where the leprechauns are. I could really use a pot of gold." He yelled at her.

Chloe said nothing as she slammed the bathroom door shut.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Surprise! While hubby was playing video games i was able to write a quick chapter. It short but hopefully it will hold you all over till i can write another one. Hope you enjoy it and i hope you will review. Hope everyone had a great halloween. Thanks for all the reviews,adds and for reading :)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dean walked over to the closed bathroom door and knocked forcefully on the door.

On the other side, Chloe rolled her eyes before saying,"What Dean?"

"Open the door." His muffled voice said.

She picked up a make up brush and ignored him as she applied blush to her cheeks.

"Chloe, open the door." He said a little louder.

She sighed before yelling,"no."

"Damn it, Chloe open this door right now." He yelled.

She opened the door and looked at him before asking calmly,"what?"

"Why are you getting mad at me over something stupid, like witches?"

She shrugged,"I'm not mad, i believe there can be good witches and you don't. Discussion closed."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Sam knocked on the bedroom door.

"Is it safe to come in?" He asked.

Chloe and Dean stared at each other for a few seconds before Chloe said,"Yeah, came on in Sam."

Sam walked into the tense filled room then looked at the couple standing in the middle of the room, they were both angry and neither one was backing down.

"What's going on in here?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Nothing much, just your brother being a judgmental asshole." Chloe said as she walked out of the room.

Once she was out of the room Sam looked at his brother with his eyebrows raised then said,"what was that about?"

"It's a long story. What's up?"

"I couldn't find a lot about the Millers, but i did call the local police station, told them i was a agent with the FBI and was reopening the case in light of new evidence being found. We have a appointment with the police chief, but if you need to stay behind and work things out i can go on my own." Sam said.

Dean was torn, he hated fighting with Chloe and wanted to work things out, but on the other they really needed to solve this case before anyone else was hurt or worse.

"Give me a few minutes to get dressed and we will go." Dean said sadly before grabbing his suit and heading to the bathroom.

A few minutes later the brothers, dressed in a suit and tie, walked into the empty living room.

"Where the hell is she?" Dean mumbled to himself before grabbed his cell phone and called her. He cussed out loud when all he got was her voice mail. Sam chuckled quietly to himself before calling Chloe on his cell phone, she answered on the first ring.

"Hey, where are you?" San asked her.

"I'm taking a walk on the beach, to clear my head."

"Ok, we..."

Before Sam could finish his sentence, Dean grabbed the phone out of his hand and yelled,"Why the hell did you not answer me?"

She sighed,"Cause i don't want to fight with you anymore."

"I wasn't calling to fight with you."

"Well, it sure sounds like we are fighting again."

"Where are you? We are in the middle of a case you know? A case about a killing ghost, I'm sure you remember how those kind of ghost can be."

"Of course i remember. How can i forget Taylor the bitchy ghost? She tried to kill us both, so you don't have to remind me of anything." She said sadly.

He took a deep breath before saying,"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to bring that up. Listen, i was just calling to tell you, we are going to the police station to talk to the police chief."

"Ok."

He turned away from Sam before saying quietly,"can you meet me at the car? I really don't want to say bye to you like this."

"Yeah, I'll meet you."

Dean ended the call and handed Sam his phone back then said,"Let's go, Sammy."

Once outside,Sam and Dean walked across the parking lot, Dean looked up and saw Chloe leaning against the driver side door with her arms crossed. Sam sat down in the passenger seat and closed the door to give them some privacy.

Dean stood in front of her then said,"I know you're pissed at me, but i wanted to say bye and i love you."

She sighed,"Dean, I'm not mad at you. I just wish you were a little more understanding. I know you have been hunting way longer than i have and i know you have seen more than i have, but that doesn't make you a expert. I wish you would trust me, just a little bit."

He took a step closer to her,"I do trust you."

"Then when i tell you, i have a feeling about something then support me. Even if i end up being wrong, just support me and have my back, ok?"

He laid his hand on her cheek before saying,"I will, i promise. I didn't realize you felt so strongly about it, I'm sorry."

She smiled as she leaned against his hand,"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to get so worked up about it. My moods are just all over the place, guess it's early pms or something."

He made a face before saying,"I don't need to hear about that."

She laughed then kissed him,"hurry up and come back to me, Mr. Winchester."

He hugged her to him before whispering in her,"I will, Mrs. Winchester."

He gave her one last quick kiss before opening the car door,"Are you heading back to the room? I don't like the idea of you being out here alone."

"Yeah, i think i am going to take a nap while you guys are gone."

"Ok, love you." He said with a smile.

She blew him a kiss before saying,"love you too."

She waved bye to Sam then walked across the parking lot and walked into the huge beach house.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Sam watched Dean as he drove down the road, after realizing he was being stared at, Dean turned his head and looked at Sam before saying,"what?"

"Is everything ok with you and mommy? Please don't get a divorce." Sam said sadly before laughing.

Dean rolled his eyes,"I'm glad this is so funny to you."

Sam laughed again before looking at Dean seriously,"I'm just playing man, is everything ok though? For real."

"Yeah, we just had a little fight. But, we're ok."

"It's normal to fight sometimes."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil." Dean said sarcastically.

"I remember the last fight me and Jess had right before she died. It was stupid, i used her shampoo one morning with out asking." Sam said with a sad smile on his face.

Dean looked at him before saying,"That is the first time i have heard you talk about her."

Sam shrugged,"Why talk about her? She's gone."

"I never really understood how you felt, but now that i am with Chloe, if something was to happened to her," Dean sighed sadly before continuing,"what I'm trying to say is, i don't see how you do it."

"Just kill as many evil sons of bitches as i can." Sam said as he stared straight ahead.

"I guess that is all any of us can do, Sammy."

Sam nodded his head sadly as Dean pulled into the police station parking lot.

"Well. let's go solve this case and stop the evil son of bitch." Dean said as he got out of the car and walked toward the building with Sam following behind him.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Chloe had just sat on the bed when her cell phone rang, she grabbed the phone out of her pocket and hit the talk button.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, Lo. How's the honeymoon going?" Kaylee asked.

"It's going good." She said.

"Uh oh, what is going on?" Kaylee asked concerned.

Chloe laughed before saying,"how do you know something is wrong?"

"I recognized that tone. It's the 'I'm sad and need to talk' tone." Kaylee said.

"It's scary how well you know me, Kay."

"So, come on. What's wrong?"

Chloe sighed before saying,"me and Dean had a fight."

Kaylee waited for her to continue, when she didn't Kaylee asked,"and?"

"And that's it. We had a fight and i hated it."

Kaylee chuckled," It is completely normal for a married couple to fight. Hell, me and Nick had a fight a hour after we were married."

"Yeah, but Nick was a asshole." Chloe snapped.

After realizing what she said, she sighed then said,"Kay, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok," Kaylee said quietly,"plus you're right, he was a asshole."

"I still shouldn't have said that. How are you doing by the way?"

Kaylee sighed,"I honestly don't know. Some days i am ok, some days i miss him so bad i just want to lay in bed all day and cry. I know he was a jerk, but there was a few times he was nice, he would act like the Nick i fell in love with it. That is who i miss, not the asshole he became."

"I know what you mean, i miss young Nick. The one who was my best friend and i could always count on. The Nick he turned into was a person i didn't even know." Chloe said sadly.

Kaylee sniffed and wiped away a few tears that had fallen,"ok, that is enough depressing talk."

"No, Kay it's ok. You know i am here for you if you need to talk."

"I know Lo, but i really don't want to talk about that."

"Ok, if that is what you want."

"It is, now back to you. Don't worry about fighting with Dean, it will not be the last one you have. But, i believe you two will make it, you love each other to much."

Chloe smiled,"thanks Kay, that makes me feel a lot better."

"You welcome, plus look on the bright side. Now you two get to make up and make up sex is the best sex." Kaylee said laughing.

Chloe laughed with her,"you are bad Kay."

"Yes i am, but you love me."

"Lord knows why, but i do." Chloe said laughing again.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your honeymoon and i will talk to you later."

"Ok, bye Kay."

"Bye, Lo"

Chloe hung up the phone then laid back onto the bed. She thought about what Kaylee said, she was right, fighting is normal. _"Dean and I will be just fine."_ She thought herself as she fell into a deep sleep.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_Chloe opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in the bed anymore. She was standing in a small, cold, jail cell. She looked off to the side and noticed Rebekah staring out the small window above her head. Rebekah and Chloe turned their heads when they heard the door open, Edward walked in and looked at Rebekah. _

_"Edward?" She asked with a hopeful smile,"what are you doing here?" _

_He took a step toward her,"I honestly don't know. I just felt like i should come see you." _

_"Will you give me a chance to explain now?" She asked. _

_Edward sighed,"I don't know how much good it will do, but go ahead." _

_"I promise you, what i was doing wasn't bad. I was putting a spell on a key, but it wasn't even a bad spell, it was more like a blessing. I was blessing the key, so that anyone in my family, present or future will have protection. As long as a ancestor of mine has that key, he or she will be protected from evil." _

_"You were just looking out for your family?" He asked trying to understand. _

_"Yes, that is all i was doing, i promise." _

_He took a step toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist before whispering,"I don't want to lose you. I love you to much Rebekah Goode." _

_"I love you too, Edward Walden." She said smiling. _

_He slowly lowered his head toward hers, she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes as she waited for his lips to touch hers. Suddenly he pushed her away._

_She looked at his angry face and asked,"what's wrong?" _

_"You tricked me." He yelled,"you used your witchcraft to trick me." _

_"What? No i didn't." She said as she tried to grab his hand. _

_He pushed her hand away,"yes you did. You almost had me convinced that you were good, but you can't be good. You're a witch." _

_"Edward, just listen to me." _

_"No," He yelled," I'm not going to listen to anymore of your lies." _

_He ignored her tears before saying forcefully,"you will be burned first thing in the morning." _

_"Edward, no." She cried. _

_He turned around and walked out the door, she fell to the floor and cried as her heart broke into a million pieces._

Chloe sat up in bed and wiped away the tears that she cried for Rebekah. She wrapped her hand around the key that hung from her neck,_"Is Rebekah my ancestor? Is that why i keep having these dreams?"_ She thought to herself,"_only one way to find out."_

She slowly got out of bed and grabbed the phone to call the front desk.

"Hello?" Margo asked.

"Margo, this is Chloe Win..."

"Hello, Mrs. Winchester, how can i help you?" Margo asked interrupted Chloe.

"I was wondering if you could call me a cab, i have a quick errand to run before my husband gets back."

"Sure, i will do that for you. It should be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you, i will be right down." Chloe said before hanging up the phone.

_"I know just who to go talk to find out what the hell is going on."_ She thought to herself before walking out the door.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._  
_a/n-Thanks to video games i was able to write another chapter lol Big thanks to ThisSideorTheOther,sammysexslave,Angelyn and Dean'sFallenAngel36 for reviewing the last chapter. I am really glad people are liking this story, i really hope you like this chapter too. Thanks to everyone who's reading,adding and reviewing :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Well, we didn't find out anything new but at least we have a family member to talk to." Sam said as the brothers walked to the car.

After talking to the police chief, they found out that Alane had a younger sister. After getting the address, they decided to pay her a visit.

"You ready to go talk to her?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah, let me just give Chloe a quick call." Dean said.

Sam sat down in the car to give Dean privacy, as he dialed Chloe's number.

"Hello?" She asked after answering on the second ring.

"Hey, we didn't find out a lot, but we did find out that Alane, has a sister who is still living. She lives about 15 minutes away in another town, we're going to go talk to her and find out where the bodies are buried, then all of this will be done."

"I like the sound of that." Chloe said.

"We will be back as soon as we can." He said.

"Ok. Be careful and come back to me soon." She said.

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Dean slide his phone back in his pants pocket, then opened up the driver side door and sat down behind the wheel.

"Alright, let's finish this." Dean said as he cranked up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

As soon as the call was over Chloe put her phone back in her pocket, then looked up at the dark purple building before pushing open the door and walking in.

Wanda looked up as the door opened and smiled,"I knew you would be back."

Chloe quickly walked across the store until she stood in front of Wanda then she slammed her hands down on the counter,"Who the hell is Rebekah Goode and Edward Walden and why am i dreaming about them?"

"You are having the dreams huh? That is a good sign."

"A sign of what?" Chloe asked confused.

"That you are family."

"Family? That means Rebekah is my family?"

Wanda nodded before continuing,"Yes, she is your ancestor and died way to young if you ask me."

"They did burn her?" Chloe asked softly,"I was hoping that part wasn't true."

"Yes, they burned her and Edward is the one who lit her on fire." Wanda said sadly.

"Poor Rebekah." Chloe whispered with a tear in her eye.

"Wait,"Chloe said suddenly,"how do you know all of this?"

"She told me." Wanda said matter of fact.

"Who did? Rebekah?" Chloe asked confused.

"Yes," Wanda took a deep breath before continuing," I'm a psychic, that is how i knew about Rebekah and how i know all about you. I was told you was in town and that you would be coming into the store. My job was to make sure you got the key."

"Who told you to give it to me? And why?"

"The key will protect you from anything evil." Wanda told her, ignoring the first question.

Chloe wrapped her hand around the key before asking,"how? How will it protect me?"

Wanda shrugged,"I don't know, I'm not family so it's not for me to know. All i do know is the key is very powerful and it is yours, don't ever lose it."

"I won't." Chloe promised.

"I know you won't and don't worry, you, Dean and Sam will all be ok."

"How do you know Sam?" Chloe asked, Wanda gave her a look.

Chloe laughed before saying,"Oh right, the psychic thing."

Wanda smiled,"It takes a little getting use to, i guess."

Chloe shook Wanda's hand,"Thank you for your help."

"You welcome dear, be careful out there. It's a very evil world."

Chloe nodded as she walked out of the store.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean and Sam walked up to the old faded white two-story house and knocked on the front door. A few seconds later a short,round woman with short white hair answered the door.

"Can i help you?" The woman asked.

"Ms. Snow?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but please call me Edna."

"Ok Edna, your sister was Alane Miller,correct?" Sam asked.

Edna's smile disappeared,"Who are you? What is this about?"

"I'm sorry, My name is Agent Starr and this is Agent Lennon, we're with the FBI." Sam said as they both showed her their badge.

She sighed before saying,"come on in."

The boys walked into the old house, Dean took a quick step back when a cat ran in front of him.

"What the hell?" He mumbled.

Sam shot him a look before turning to Edna,"we had some questions about your sister."

"Let's have a seat in the living room." Edna said as she walked into the living room. She walked over to the couch where three lazy cats were stretched out sleeping,"get up lazy bones, so these nice young gentlemen can have a seat." She said to the cats as she tried to shoo them away. The biggest of the three, a big black cat, yawned then curled back up and went to sleep.

Dean chuckled uneasy before saying,"That's fine, we will stand."

"Suit yourself." She said as she sat down in a rocking chair.

Dean shot Sam a look before whispering,"hurry up and get me the hell out of here. This old woman is freaking me out."

Sam shushed him then looked at Edna,"So, what do you remember about your sisters death?"

"I was in my young teens and didn't really understand what happened, but i overheard my parents say that Mark killed her. I wasn't very surprised to hear that."

"Why would you say that?" Dean asked her.

"Mark was always the jealous type, they had broken up hundreds of times because of it. She would come home crying and tell me she had been hanging out with a male friend and Mark snapped so she dumped him. The same thing would happen at least once a month, but she would always go back to him." Edna said sadly.

"I'm sorry, i know this is hard to talk about." Sam said.

Edna shook her head before saying softly,"she was to young to die."

"Where is your sister and Mark buried?" Dean asked.

"My sister is buried right down the road at the same little church i buried my parents. I don't know where Mark is buried, my parents didn't want him anywhere near Alane."

"Does Mark have any relatives that we can talk to?" Dean asked her.

She scoffed,"after he killed my sister, i wanted nothing to do with his family. So, i don't know."

"That is all we have for now, thank you Edna." Sam said as the brothers walked out of the house.

"Well, guess it's digging time." Dean said as they walked to the car.

A little bit later, they parked by the small cemetery and got out of the car.

"At least it is small, maybe it won't take us long to find the grave." Dean said as he took his suit jacket off and rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt.

Sam grabbed a shovel and duffel bag out of the trunk, he handed Dean the shovel as he took his jacket off and threw it in the trunk. They turned and walked into the cemetery. After a few minutes they located the grave, Dean quickly begin shoveling dirt off of the grave.

While Dean was digging, Sam cleared his throat then said,"I'm sorry."

Dean looked up at him,"sorry about what?"

"For your and Chloe's honeymoon getting ruined."

"This isn't your fault, Sammy."

"I know, but I'm the one that sent you two to that place. If i knew it was haunted, i never would have made reservations there."

"I'm glad you did send us. People were dying there, we can't save the ones in the past. But, we can save future couples who check into the honeymoon suite. Plus, Chloe and I were having a great time before all of this. So, don't beat yourself up."

"I guess we should have learned by now that relationship and hunting don't mix." Sam said sadly.

"Yeah, but me and Chloe are going to beat the odds." Dean said with determination.

Sam smiled,"I believe you two will and i am here to help."

"Ok, enough of all this touchy feely talk. Let's get this done." Dean said as he kept digging.

A few minutes later, Dean hit something hard. He used the shovel to break into the coffin, when he saw the old bones he threw the shovel on the ground and held his hand out. Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the hole, then grabbed the lighter fluid and salt out of the bag. Sam quickly poured lighter fluid and salt on the bones as Dean lit a match and threw it in the hole.

They stood and watched the bones burn for a few minutes before Sam said,"you think she was the ghost?"

"Only one way to find out. Let's get back to the beach house."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Chloe unlocked the door and walked into the suite, she frowned when she saw the bedroom door half way open.

_"Didn't i close that door before i left?" _She thought to herself.

She slowly walked to the door and slowly pushed it open with her foot, she sighed in frustration when she saw inside the room, it was trashed again.

She walked into the room and sighed again as she begin picking clothes off of the floor. She put the clothes on top of the bed then grabbed her phone and dialed Dean's number.

"Whatever you guys did, it didn't work. The room is trashed again." She said as soon as he answered

"Damn it," He mumbled,"are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got back, i went to talk to Wanda."

"Why?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when you get here." She said before looking up at the light as it started to flicker.

"Well, we should be there soon. Ok?" Dean said, he become worried after a few seconds when there was no answer.

"Chloe?" Dean asked getting even more worried.

All he heard was her scream before the call ended.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-This chapter was a little lame cause i was having a little bit of writers block, but i had to get something written to keep the story going. The sad news is this story is almost over, I'm thinking there should be just a chapter or two left. But the good news is i have another idea in mind(and two more after that.) So i hope you all are not getting tired of Chloe cause she will be around for awhile. Anyways hope you kind of like this chapter lol Thanks to ThisSideorTheOther,Dean'sFallenAngel36,sammysexslave,Lady OD and Angelyn for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone reading and adding :) _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dean drove down the road, faster than he ever has before, his foot pushed the gas pedal all the way down.

"Dean, slow down." Sam yelled as he placed his hands on the ceiling of the car to keep his head from hitting it.

"She screamed Sam, something is wrong. She wouldn't scream unless something was wrong."

"I understand that, but we can't help her if we wreck."

Dean ignored him as he mumbled,"almost there," over and over to himself.

A few minutes later Dean pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the car. The brothers ran into the building,ignoring the weird look Margo gave them, as they ran up the stairs. Dean quickly pushed the door open and ran into the bedroom, his heart dropped at the scene in front of him. Chloe was laying in the middle of the floor on her stomach, clothes and furniture were thrown all around the room. Dean kneeled beside her body on the floor,he places two fingers against her neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he got a pulse.

"She's still breathing." Dean told Sam, who was standing right behind him.

Dean slowly rolled her over, he took a deep breath when he saw the deep cut above her eye. He lightly touched it then laid his hand on her cheek and softly called her name.

She gasped and opened her eyes before saying,"ouch, i feel like i was just hit by a truck."

Dean lightly chuckled,"what happened?"

She slowly sat up then said,"I was talking to you and the light started flickering, then the bed started vibrating. Next thing i knew a heavy lamp was coming toward me, i didn't have enough time to move and it hit me in the head."

She turned her head and saw the lamp that hit her lying on the floor, she hit it with her hand then mumbled,"stupid lamp."

Dean placed his hands on either side of her face and turned her head toward him to look at the cut again,"doesn't look like you need stitches, but we will patch you up."

"Will you go get the first aid kit out of the car?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam nodded before leaving the room.

Dean looked back at Chloe,"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, just got a bad headache. I wonder why?" She asked sarcastically then smiled.

Dean lightly kissed her then said,"don't ever scare me like that again."

She rolled her eyes then said,"I'll try."

He smiled,"I'm sorry, i know it's not your fault. But, you have no idea how terrified i was."

She wiped a lone tear off of his cheek,"hey, it's ok. I'm fine, you are not going to lose me. You are stuck with me forever,remember?"

He leaned in to kiss her then wrapped his arms around her and held her close, he needed to feel her to prove to himself that she was indeed ok.

Sam walked into the room and cleared his throat,"i got the kit."

Dean let her go and stood up so Sam can kneel in front of her and clean her cut.

After putting a band-aid on the cut, Sam stood up and sighed,"I guess it's safe to say, Alane isn't the ghost. Mark is."

"You need to get some rest," Dean said to Chloe, then looked at Sam,"and you, keep searching for Mark's grave. This ends now."

"I'm on it." Sam said before walking out of the room and turning on his laptop.

After Sam left the room, Chloe looked up at Dean and smiled,"will you lay with me?"

"Of course." He said as he grabbed her hand and walked over to the bed. They quickly laid the mattress back on the bed before laying down. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. He rested his chin on top of her head and took a deep breath, he smiled as he caught a whiff of the fruity smell of her shampoo. He didn't realize how tired he was till he laid down, he gently kissed her forehead then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning, Chloe slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Dean's peaceful face. She slowly removed his arm from her waist and got up from the bed. She grabbed some clean clothes then walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom just as Dean woke up. He sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

She sat down beside him on the bed before saying,"hey babe."

"Hey." He said smiling then leaned forward and kissed her.

"About time you wake up, i thought you was going to sleep the day away." She said laughing.

He yawned,"I think i could have, i didn't realize how tired i was."

"Well, maybe i should wake you up." She said with a flirty grin before gently pushing him back on the bed and laying beside him.

He gently kissed her lips then her forehead,"is your head feeling better?"

She smiled,"now it does."

He kissed her again before asking,"so, what did you talk to Wanda about?"

Chloe quickly filled him in about her latest dream, then talking to Wanda,finding out Rebekah was her ancestor and that the key will protect her.

"I'm still not sure if i believe in good witches, but i do trust you so I'll go along with it."

She kissed him then smiled,"thank you. That is all i ask for."

"So, after my run in with the ghost last night, i take it you didn't burn both bodies." She said.

"No, that is what we have to do now. We have to find his body today. But, first i need to shower. Go find Sam and get him to check your cut then we will go from there." He said before kissing her and heading for the bathroom.

After he left the room, Chloe stood up and walked into the living room. She laughed softly to herself when she saw Sam laid across the couch. He was laid on his back, with one foot and one hand on the floor. She quietly walked across the floor and shook him gently.

"Sammy, wake up." She whispered.

He slowly opened his eyes,"is everything ok?"

She smiled,"yes, it's time to wake up."

He yawned before asking,"what time is it?"

"Noonish." She said.

"We need to get to work." He said as he sat up.

She sat down beside him on the couch,"will you check my cut first?"

"Sure." He said as he grabbed the first aid kit.

He had just placed a new band-aid over her cut when Dean walked into the living room,wearing a suit and tie.

He clapped his hands together then looked at his brother and wife,"alright here is the plan. You two stay here and search online for the body. Do whatever you have to do to find it, hack into a website if you have to."

"I don't know how to hack." Chloe said.

Sam looked at her before saying,"I'll show you."

She nodded at Sam then looked at Dean,"what are you going to do?"

"I'm going back to the police station to double check, if there is someone i can talk to about Mark. Family, friend, enemy, whoever."

"Sounds like a good plan." Sam said as he turned on his computer.

"I'll be back as soon as i can." Dean said as he quickly kissed Chloe and walked out the door.

"Well, let's get to work." Chloe said to Sam.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A hour later, Chloe leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms above her head.

"Ugh, how hard is it to find one grave." She groaned.

"I think we need a coffee break, coffee always help." Sam said as he rubbed his eyes.

"There is coffee in the restaurant downstairs, you want me to go get some?" She asked.

"Nah, I'll get it. I need to stretch my legs, you want a hot chocolate?"

She laughed,"it's funny, how well you know me."

"Well, you're pretty easy." He said laughing as he walked across the room.

"Hey, that was mean." She yelled at him as he walked out the door, she heard him laughing as he walked away.

She turned back to her laptop to begin researching again, when the front door opened a few minutes later.

"Well, that was fast." She said,"I've been looking since you left and i still haven't found anything."

Instead of sitting back in his chair, Sam stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder and begin massaging her shoulders.

She slapped at his hand,"what are you doing?"

He ignored her and kept massaging her shoulder then moved down to her back

She moved around in her chair,trying to get away from his hand then said,"cut it out Sammy."

He leaned down and lightly kissed her neck, she jumped out of her chair.

"What the hell is your problem Sam." She yelled at him.

He gave her a evil smile, which caused her to gasp out loud before saying."You're not Sam."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Ahh, i know i am so mean. I left you with another cliffhanger lol I hope you really enjoyed this chapter, I'll post the next chapter as soon as i can. I already have the ending planned out in my mind, i just hope you all will like it :) Big thanks to Angelyn and bjq for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone who is reading this story and added it to your favorite. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Who the hell are you? Mark?" Chloe asked as she backed away from Sam.

He gave her another evil smile,"Of course I'm Sam."

She took another step back as he stepped toward her,"no, you're not."

He kept walking toward her, until her back hit the wall. Then he leaned toward her,"do you feel that?"

"What?" She whispered.

"This heat that we have. Sexual tension or whatever you want to call it." He said as he stroked her cheek.

She shoved him away from her before yelling,"You are not Sam."

He pushed her against the wall then slammed his hands on the wall,pining her to the wall,"I know you feel it too."

"Let go of me." She yelled.

He tried to kiss her but she pushed against his shoulders,"Sammy, listen to me. Sam, you have to fight this."

He grabbed her chin and whispered,"shh, it will be ok."

"No," She cried,"Sam please, don't let him do this. This is not you. "

He slammed her head against the wall then yelled,"shut up."

"Sammy, please don't." She cried.

Before anything else could be said or done, Dean opened the door and walked in. When he saw his brother holding his wife against the wall, he grabbed his handgun out of the waistband of his jeans.

"What the hell?" He yelled as he pointed the gun at Sam.

Sam turned toward him and pulled Chloe in front of him,holding her tight before saying,"I'm just telling her how much i love her."

"Dean, don't listen to him. It's not Sam, he's possessed." She yelled, then she looked into Dean's eyes and gasped,"and so are you."

"You son of a bitch." Dean said, ignoring her.

"Dean, i know you are in there. Don't do something stupid, you are two are possessed. This isn't real." She said, trying to make him understand.

Dean took a step toward them, his gun still pointing toward them.

"Mark, you evil bastard listen to me. Get out of them now. This isn't real, this isn't how it happened."

He looked at her,"what do you mean?"

"Your wife didn't cheat on you, she loved you. Just like i love my husband and he is all that i want." She cried.

"She's right." Said a voice behind them.

They all turned around to see Alane's spirit standing there. She was standing there smiling, in a long white dress.

"Leave the boys, Mark. Don't do this." She said to her husband.

Sam and Dean threw their heads back as white smoke came out of their mouths. Once all the smoke was gone they both fell to the floor. Chloe rushed to Dean and kneeled beside his body.

"Dean? Baby? Are you ok?" She asked him.

He slowly sat up,"what the hell just happened?"

She quickly kissed him then looked over at Sam,"are you ok Sammy?"

He sat up and rubbed the back of his head,"yeah, i think I'm ok."

They all turned to look as Mark's spirit walked up to Alane. He grabbed one of her hands before asking,"is it true? you didn't cheat?"

Alane smiled,"of course not. I love you and only you."

Mark looked down at the floor,"I've been stuck here for years, thinking you betrayed me. God, the things i have done."

Alane placed a hand on his cheek,forcing him to look at her,"it's ok. We can be together now."

"I can't." Mark cried.

Alane grabbed one of his hands,"yes you can. Come with me."

They both turned and walked into the wall, after a big burst of white light, they both disappeared.

"I'll ask again, what the hell just happened?" Dean asked after a few minutes.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief,"they're gone. It's over."

"All these years, Mark has been possessing newlyweds and replaying what he felt happened that day. He was in a time loop and somehow we stopped it." Sam said as he stood up off of the floor.

Chloe helped Dean off of the floor and hugged him tight,"I'm so glad you're ok."

Sam cleared his throat,"what about me?"

"I'm glad you're ok too Sam." She said softly.

"Hey, how come you wasn't possessed?" Dean asked her.

She wrapped her hand around the key around her neck,"I was protected."

"So, what should we do now?" Sam asked.

"Get the hell out of here." Chloe said.

Dean chuckled then kissed the top of her head,"I'll go check out and then we'll leave."

After Dean walked out of the door, Sam turned to look at her.

"I guess we need to talk." Sam said.

"Yeah." She said softly.

He took a step toward her and noticed she took a small step back, it broke his heart to see her scared of him.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. You know i didn't mean any of that right?"

"Yeah, i know. It's not your fault Sam, you were possessed."

"So, you know i would never hurt you right?"

"I know." She said.

"Then why do you keep taking a step back every time i come near you? Why do you look at me with that scared look in your eyes?"

She sighed,"I'm sorry Sammy, i know you didn't mean anything that happened. But, what you did just reminded me of Nick."

"I am nothing like Nick."

"I know, i really do know that. It's just going to take some time, ok?"

"Ok" He whispered, already missing the close relationship they had.

She gave him a small smile, then walked into the bedroom to pack.

A few minutes later Dean walked back in, he sifted uncomfortably as he looked at his brother.

"Hey man." Dean said.

"Hey."

They looked at each other in silence. Till Sam cleared his throat,"are we ok?"

Dean scoffed,"of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, let's see. I attacked your wife and professed my love for her." Sam said.

"Yeah, but that wasn't you. You were possessed, you're not really in love with her right?"

"Of course not."

Dean nodded his head, not sure if Sam was telling the truth or not, but he hoped he was.

"Well, we have no problem then." Dean said as he walked toward the bedroom.

Dean quietly walked into the bedroom and saw Chloe standing in front of the bed with her back to him, packing his and her clothes. He slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped and quickly spun around, she took a deep breath and relaxed when she saw it was Dean.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said as he held her close

"It's ok, I'm just a little jumpy."

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's not your fault. You two were possessed, you couldn't help it."

"You ready to get out of here?" He asked her.

"Hell yes." She said laughing.

He grabbed their bags off of the bed,"Let's go."

"Hey, can we make a quick stop first?"

"To where?"

"I want to talk to Wanda one last time before we leave town."

"Why?" He asked.

"I want to ask her something."

He sighed,"alright, come on."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After saying good-bye to Margo, they left the house and headed to Wanda's store. After Dean parked the car, Chloe got out of the car then looked back at the brothers.

"I'll be right back." She said then walked across the parking lot.

Wanda smiled when she saw Chloe walk in the door,"See,I told you. You,Dean and Sam would be ok."

Chloe smiled,"you knew that was going to happen?"

Wanda nodded her head.

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"If i had told you, you might have done something different and then the outcome would have been different."

"Oh." Was all Chloe could say.

"Go ahead." Wanda said.

"Go ahead what?" Chloe asked confused.

"You came here to ask me something, so go ahead."

Chloe smiled, she didn't know if she could ever get used to Wanda being a psychic,"did the key keep me from being possessed?"

"Yes, it protected you. But, you already knew that, so ask me what you really came here to ask."

Chloe took a deep breath before asking,"am i a witch? Since my ancestor was one, am i one too?"

Wanda smiled,"of course not dear, not unless you want to be. You have the power in you to be one, but only if you choose to be. Your mother was one briefly in her teens but she gave it up when she married and had you."

"My mom? You know about my mom." Chloe asked with tears in her eyes.

"How do you think i knew you were in town? She told me."

"You talk to my mom? Can i talk to her?"

Wanda shook her head sadly,"she isn't here right now. But, she did want me to tell you, that she loves you very much and she is proud of you, her sweet Clover."

Chloe smiled through her tears at the nickname, her mom use to always call her.

"I haven't heard that in so long, mom was the only one who would call me 'Clover' instead of 'Chloe'" She said sadly.

Wanda smiled,"don't worry child, she might not be here right now. But, she is always with you."

"There is so much i wish i could say to her right now." Chloe said before wiping her tears away.

"She knows." Wanda said softly.

Chloe grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse then wrote her cell number down, she handed the paper to Wanda.

"If mom speaks to you again, please call me." Chloe begged her.

"I will." Wanda promised.

Chloe hugged the older woman before whispering,"thank you. Thank you for everything."

"You welcome dear. Now go with your family, you three have a long drive ahead of you."

Chloe looked at her with a confused look before saying,"ok,bye"

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

While Chloe was inside the store, Dean's cell phone rung. He took the phone out of his pocket and hit the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dean." A familiar voice said on the other end.

"Bailee?" He asked.

"Hey, you remembered me." Bailee said laughing.

"How could i forget you?" He said, Sam gave him a look when he heard the flirty tone Dean was using.

Dean ignored him and asked,"So, why are you calling?"

She sighed,"I need your help. I have a demon problem and you were the only person i could think of to call."

"No, problem. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Great, i can't wait to see you guys. Tell Sam, i said hey." She said before ending the call.

"What was that about?" Sam asked him, as he slipped his phone back in his pocket.

"Bailee needs help. We're going to California."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- Yay! That's the end. Next story will be them going to California to help Bailee. If you don't know who Bailee is, she was in my first story "Under a Harvest Moon." Bailee is a slayer, who had a little fling with Dean while they were in town helping her with a vampire problem. Now he is married to Chloe and Bailee doesn't know, can you say awkward? lol Anyways i hope you all enjoyed the ending, i hope it didn't disappoint anyone. I really wanted to get this written and posted yesterday, but yesterday morning my laptop was infected with a virus so i had to wait till that night when hubs got home from work to fix it, so i apologize for this being so late. I want to give big big thanks to Dean'sFallenAngel36,sammysexslave ,Angelyn,ThisSideorTheOther ,Lady OD and bjq for not only reading but for taking the time to leave me reviews. They really meant a lot to me,if i left out anyone i apologize. I also want to thank everyone who read and added my story, that meant a lot to me too. Hope you all will check out their new adventure, i will start on that soon. Thanks again everyone :)_


End file.
